


Household Repairs - Adam

by lferion



Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Competency, Drabble, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, Moments of Ordinary Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted here: http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/825387.html?thread=14165547#cmt14165547</p></blockquote>





	Household Repairs - Adam

Adam is better at household repairs than many people give him credit for. Admittedly, a studio apartment doesn't have a lot of scope for things like that, and his mom takes care of the new house (because he really hasn't had time) but he can hang a picture (or fabric, or strings of glittery lights) on cinderblock, drywall, plaster or 'wall surface of unknown origin' without danger of it falling off, and there is nothing terribly complicated about 70's era bathroom fittings, either. But he's just as glad that now he can pay people to deal with nuisances like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/825387.html?thread=14165547#cmt14165547


End file.
